My Little Pony: The Trouble Has Been Doubled
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo has a dream about Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon fighting over him, as they fight and try to destroy each other over which of them will have Neo, Neo must find a way to stop these alicorns from destroying each other and help them understand that they are both the same pony and he loves both of them.
1. Chapter 1 Good Night

My Little Pony: The Trouble Has Been Doubled

Chapter 1

Good Night

It had been a very busy day for Neo, earlier today, he helped Fluttershy with a fundraiser for animals. Then he had been asked by Princess Luna to come to Canterlot Castle to come perform for the duke and duchess of Maretonia who were visiting Canterlot. Neo performed many heavy metal songs at the castle for the duke and duchess. Afterwards, Neo spent some time alone with Princess Luna since they hadn't had a chance to spend time together in weeks. And now Neo was back at the Castle of Friendship and he was worn out from his busy day.

In the dining room of the castle, Neo was telling Twilight all about his day, she thought it was awesome that he got to perform for the duke and duchess of Maretonia. Neo was always happy to perform for any royal pony, even thought most royal ponies are not much for heavy metal. Then Twilight noticed how late it was getting and she suggested that they should go ahead and go to bed, Neo agreed since he was very tired from his long day.

Twilight happily trotted to her bedroom down the hall while Neo walked to his room. Spike came over to Neo and told him goodnight, Neo gave Spike a goodnight hug and said he'll see Spike in the morning. Then Spike went to Twilight's bedroom as Neo walked into his room.

Neo sat on his bed, he opened a drawer and took out a medicine bottle of antidepressants that he had been recently taking. Neo had been suffering from depression for a while and his friends knew nothing about it. And they certainly didn't know he was taking antidepressants, Neo didn't want them to know about it because he knew they could be overly concerned and probably try to get him to stop taking them.

Neo swallowed 1 antidepressant, hoping that he will be in a better mood when he wakes up in the morning. Then Neo said a prayer, asking God to bless his friends and the princesses and to help him succeed in future concerts. Then Neo climbed into bed, and began to fall asleep with Princess Luna in his mind as he slept. Neo kept thinking about Princess Luna as he slept, hoping that she will visit him in his dream tonight.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Fight

My Little Pony: The Trouble Has Been Doubled

Chapter 2

Princess Fight

As Neo was asleep, he was now dreaming, he was in a dark forest that was near a mountain, it was nothing compared to the Everfree Forest. Neo walked around the forest for a few minutes, hoping that Princess Luna might show up any second. Then suddenly, something flew down towards Neo, it landed a few feet away from him on the ground, Neo looked at the creature and he saw that it was indeed Princess Luna.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face, she stopped in front of him and said, "Hello Neo." Neo was very happy to see Luna, she had taken this night off from her royal duties just to see him. But before Neo could do anything, a large black and red sphere appeared a few feet away from them. Neo and Luna looked at the sphere and it was spinning rapidly. Then the sphere disappeared, and before them stood a black alicorn with blue armor and a starry mane that was kind of like smoke.

The alicorn laughed an evil laugh and Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was Nightmare Moon. She was wondering how Nightmare Moon could exist at the same time as her, but then she knew that this was a dream and anything is possible in a dream. Nightmare Moon approached Neo and said, "Hello my dear, I have returned for you, come with me and we can rule Equestria together." Luna stood before Nightmare Moon and said, "I don't think so, Neo's heart belongs to me." Nightmare Moon said, "I think not, Neo is mine, he can't resist me, he is coming with me." Luna glared angrily and said, "He's not going anywhere, he is my man, and he loves me." Nightmare Moon said, "What could he possibly see in you, he can't resist a powerful alicorn like me." Luna got angry and said, "Never, Neo belongs to me and that's final." Nightmare Moon got angry and said, "He's mine."

Then both princesses kept saying, "He's mine." Several times, then Princess Luna said, "You can't have him, you're a monster." Nightmare Moon said, "Too bad, he's mine and there's nothing you can do about it." Luna glared angrily and said, "I won't let you take him from me." Nightmare Moon smiled and said, "So be it." Nightmare Moon flew upwards and shot a dark beam at Luna, Luna blocked the beam with her magic and she flew up to Nightmare Moon and they began fighting over Neo.

Neo watched from the ground, he couldn't believe both princesses were fighting over him, but he watched the whole fight from where he stood. They flew up towards the mountain, shooting beams at each other and dodging them. Then Nightmare Moon shot a beam at Luna, the beam hit Luna and sent her straight to the ground, Nightmare Moon laughed an evil laugh at her triumph, then she saw Neo on the ground and she flew straight over to him.

Nightmare Moon walked over to Neo, Neo saw Nightmare Moon approaching him, She said to him, "Come with me Neo, the darkness awaits us, we'll be so happy together." Neo wasn't sure if he should trust her, then she tried to get Neo to look into her eyes, and she said, "Don't resist me my dear, you know you want to be with me, now, come with me."

Suddenly, something shot at Nightmare Moon, Neo looked over and saw Princess Luna approaching them, she had managed to revive herself, she glared at Nightmare Moon and said, "Leave him alone you monster." Nightmare Moon got up and said, "You're gonna regret that."

Then the 2 princesses continued fighting over Neo, but this time they stayed on the ground so they could be near Neo. I wonder how much longer Neo is going to be able to take seeing 2 princesses fighting over him.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Neo's Choice

My Little Pony: The Trouble Has Been Doubled

Chapter 3

Neo's Choice

Neo was asleep and having a dream, in his dream, Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon were fighting over him, and they seemed to be fighting to the death. Neo watched the fight and he thought it was so hard to believe that 2 alicorn princesses were actually fighting over him. As Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon were fighting, Luna said, "You can't have him you monster." Nightmare Moon cackled and replied, "I can, and I will." Luna and Nightmare Moon kept shooting beams of magic at each other, destroying parts of the forest in the process, and neither one of them was giving up, they intended to keep fighting until only one of them is left standing.

Neo watched the fight and their attempt to destroy themselves over him, and it finally got to the point where Neo could watch no more of the fight, he decided that he was going to have to stop them. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon were shooting a powerful beam at each other, and they were putting all their strength into the beam. Before they knew it, Neo came running towards them, he jumped in their line of fire and he stopped the beams. Luna and Nightmare Moon were shocked at what Neo just did, Neo breathed for a few seconds and said, "Stop this, stop fighting over me." Luna was concerned but Nightmare Moon was wondering why Neo stopped the fight.

Neo looked at both of them and said, "How could you, this is not how a princess behaves, fighting over me like I'm some kind of possession, what would Celestia say?" Luna knew he was right, she did know better than this, and she knew exactly what Celestia would say, and she would be disappointed in her. Nightmare Moon thought this was a good time to finish off Luna, but Neo wouldn't move, he turned to Nightmare Moon and said, "And you, you can't just force someone to love you and take them against their will, that's kidnapping." Nightmare Moon said, "But Neo my dear, I love you." Luna approached them and said, "Enough Nightmare Moon, Neo is right, we are acting immature and we shouldn't force him to love us against his wishes, Neo, we will let you decide, which of us do you truly love and desire to be with?"

Neo looked at both of them, Nightmare Moon winked at him, hoping that he will say that he loves her more than Luna, Neo said, "Honestly, I love you both very much." They were both not very surprised by his answer, then Neo approached Nightmare Moon and said, "I really do love you Nightmare Moon, you are part of Princess Luna, and you are a beautiful princess, I will always have feelings for you." Nightmare Moon blushed and she was speechless, then Neo gave her a hug and said, "I love you Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon just let him hug her and she said, "I love you too my love."

As he hugged her, Neo winked at Princess Luna, as if he wanted her to do something, and she knew what she had to do. Princess Luna's horn glowed and so did her eyes, and she began absorbing Nightmare Moon into herself. Nightmare Moon tried to resist, but Luna's powerful magic absorbed Nightmare Moon directly into her, when it was done, Neo approached Princess Luna. They looked at each other for a second, then Luna said, "Neo, did you mean what you said?" Neo said, "I did princess, I love both of you, but most of all, I love you the most. You see, you are Nightmare Moon, she is part of you and always will be, but no matter which one you are, whether you are Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, I will always love you."

Neo looked directly into Luna's eyes as he said these words, Luna was very touched by them, she said, "Oh Neo, you are a wonderful human, I love you with all my heart and soul." Then the human and alicorn who loved each other so much shared a big hug, expressing their love for each other. After they hugged, Luna asked Neo if he would like to take a flight with her before he wakes up, Neo said he would love to and he would go anywhere with her. Luna giggled and she began flying up in the sky. Neo began flying up to the sky as well, and they flew through the sky together. Neo played a song with his mind that was just perfect for this occasion ("Walking in the Air" from the Snowman). Luna thought the song was very beautiful and she loved it. And so Neo and Princess Luna flew together through the night sky in the rest of the dream.

When morning came, Neo woke up feeling well rested, he looked outside and saw that Celestia had risen the sun and it was a beautiful day. Neo came out of his room and came into the dining room where Twilight was preparing breakfast, when she saw Neo, she said, "Good morning Neo, how are you feeling?" Neo said, "I feel wonderful." Twilight said, "Great, did you sleep well?" Neo said, "You could say that, I had the most wonderful dream." Twilight said, "Ooh, what was it about?" Neo said, "The beautiful princess I love so much."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
